celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Steinmeyer
Jim Steinmeyer is an American illusion designer. Illusions designed 1. Alice Cooper's Spike Box For his 2009 tour, Alice Cooper is confined inside a polished metal torture device, then impaled with a rack of sharp spikes. 2. "Amour," The Man in the Wall For the Broadway musical, a special illusion in which the hero is trapped within a solid brick wall. 3. Artist's Daydream A practical production of an assistant from a small picture frame. (Device and Illusion.) 4. Artist's Dream (Modern Version) Performed by The Pendragons; a modern version of Devant's classic plot featuring a novel production of the lady in the portrait. 5. Audience Acupuncture A bed of spikes penetrates a spectator from the audience. 6. Audience Dismember An especially visual variation of the Sawing-in-Half using a spectator from the audience. 7. Backstage Screens As developed for Kevin and Cindy Spencer, a demonstration of how a person is producded, using two simple screens. 8. Backstage with a Cane Cabinet Featured by Doug Henning and Lance Burton. 9. Backstage with a Tiger Cage Featured by Siegfried and Roy, this backstage routine seems to focus on the production of a person, and surprises with a tiger. 10. "Beauty and the Beast" The Transformation A classic effect from the original Broadway show, the Beast levitates and transforms at the climax of the show. 11. "Beauty and the Beast" Chip Illusions The character of Chip, a seeming disembodied head, appears through the show using several illusionary principles. 12. Biting Yourself on the Forehead A new self-levitation, in which the magician appears to lift himself in the air within a wooden crate. 13. Bits and Pieces A fast effect in which the assistant is divided into five pieces and instantly restored again. 14. Blueprint Vanish The disappearance of an assistant as the "blueprint" illusion is constructed for the audience. 15. The Bo-Staff Illusion Developed for Roy Shank and used in his act, then featured by other magicians, the illusion features a tiny, compressing box and a transformation. 16. Bullet Catch (Modern Version) Developed for a European television show, this version of the famous effect involves a gun fired through a sheet of plastic and a performer surrounded by panels of safety glass. 17. Buried Alive A modern, outdoor recreation of this famous escape. Featured by Lance Burton. 18. Burned Shoe Performed by Jay Owenhouse and Lance Burton; a boy from the audience is inconvenienced during a "burned handkerchief" routine. 19. Chainsaw Decapitation One of The Secret Cabaret's eerie illusion effects. Performed by Simon Drake. 20. The Challenge Guilliotine A frightening, tiny guillotine that accommodates the performer's wrist; he attempts to escape before the blade falls. 21. Criss-Cross A person seemingly trapped within the narrow tubes that make up a three-dimensional crossword puzzle. (Conjuring Anthology) 22. Cube-ism A cabaret effect in which a flat painting which is folded into a cube; an assistant seems to disappear into the cube, then into the two-dimensional painting. (Technique and Understanding) 23. Cutout to Life Created for industrial shows; the visual transformation of a two-dimensional cut-out to an executive. 24. Death Tank Escape Lance Burton's daring escape from a tiny, locked tank of water. 25. Disappearing Bus A disappearance of a large bus while it is surrounded in four directions. Featured by Lance Burton. 26. Do-it-Yourself Suspension An especially practical suspension effect; the spectator floats on a board as the two chairs, supporting it, are pulled away. 27. Doll and Doll's House A routine using a different design for the classic Doll's House production illusion. (Conjuring Anthology) 28. Elephant and his Shadow A modern, visual stage version of the Vanishing Elephant effect. 29. Elevator Featured by Doug Henning and David Copperfield; the production of a performer from an empty elevator shaft. 30. Emergence Featured by Lance Burton, the production of a person from the body of the performer. 31. Fade-In, Fade-Out Cabinet A new design for the famous science-fiction effect. The person gradually becomes transparent and disappears. 32. Find the Lady (Modern Version) A new design, based on the Amac, Carter and Bamberg versions of this popular vaudeville mystery. 33. Flea Circus (Modern Version) As featured in an Off-Broadway show, a new design for an old mystery, a flea-circus with an overhead mirror to show off every effect. 34. Four-Fold Screen A fast, versatile production of a person from a four-panel screen on a platform. (Technique and Understanding) 35. Golden Lady Lance Burton's visual transformation of a real person into a solid gold statue; the gold seems to materialize from a locked safe. 36. Goon Box Production A fast production from a framed box, which is lifted off the stage. 37. Gyronomonics A small tri-section illusion, in which part of the lady is turned end for end; featured in one of Jim's early lectures. 38. Headache Illusion The tables are turned, and the assistant performs the trick as the magician's head disappears. 39. Headless Using a large blade, the assistant's head is sliced off and slid along the top of a wide cabinet. 40. Heartless A modern approach to illusions featuring a tiny, form-fitting cabinet and a single tube. Developed with William Kennedy and featured by Alex Ramon. 41. Holography Performed by Rick Thomas and The Pendragons: the lady escaping from a two-dimensional hologram. 42. Hospitality A number of different drinks poured from a paper milk carton; it's a novel method and routine for this classic effect. (Modern Art) 43. Hot Air A practical suspension effect in which a girl or boy from the audience is suspended atop balloons. (Device and Illusion.) 44. Houdini's Rope Walking through an examined length of rope. (Device and Illusion) 45. Incubus Presented by Rick Thomas; an unusual effect in which the lady takes form, as if from a dream, from the head of the magician. 46. Indiarubber A stretching illusion using a wide banner held by two assistants. (Device and Illusion) 47. Infinity Cabinet A small, wedge-shaped enclosure, designed for the production of a person. (Technique and Understanding) 48. Inside-Out Production Box A versatile production box, which is shown empty as it is turned inside-out. (Conjuring Anthology) 49. Interlude Originally performed by The Pendragons and David Copperfield, the popular illusion of one person passing through another. 50. "The Invisible Man" Reappearance Produced for the musical, the invisible man gradually becomes visible again, first materializing as veins and arteries, then flesh, and then an actual person. 51. "Into the Woods," the Witch's Transformation For the Broadway production, the ugly witch becomes beautiful as she rises in the air. 52. Lady in the Puzzle The assistant that disappears into the pieces of a puzzle. (Device and Illusion) 53. Liquid Glass A modern version, produced in conjunction with Peter Warlock and based on his classic Glass Penetration. 54. Little Doll's House Doug Henning's tiny doll's house production of Debby. 55. Long Division An optical penetration and division illusion using the Optical Wedge principle. (Technique and Understanding) 56. Magical Puppet Theatre An exchange and transposition illusion using a puppet theatre; from Doug Henning's tours. 57. "Mary Poppins," Mary Unpacks her Bag Mary's entrance in the show in accompanied by a magical sequence in which she unpacks her bag. 58. "Mary Poppins," Valentine's Doll's House From the West End and Broadway show, Valentine materializes from the children's doll's house. 59. "Mary Poppins," Bert's Barrel Organ Bert's special barrel organ prop supports a special dog, allowing it to be animated in the scene. 60. Miracle Levitation As featured in Doug Henning's Broadway tour; an elaborate combination levitation effect in which the assistant floats above the stage and towards the audience, then disappears. 61. Modern Art A modern design for the classic Cutting in Half illusion, suitable for almost any performance conditions. (Modern Art) 62. Neon An assistant penetrates a row of illuminated neon lights. (Device and Illusion) 63. New Orleans Formula A special presentation for corporate performances that allows the production of a surprising (or surprisingly large) object. (Technique and Understanding) 64. One-Way Hole A small illusion in which the magician reaches through a portable hole which has been applied to a sheet of steel. 65. Op-Art An incredible new illusion, a gradual, visual disappearance of the magician's assistant into five square panels. Introduced by Kalin and Jinger. 66. Optical Modern Cabinet A tiny, framework Modern Cabinet variation. 67. Origami The popular effect originally performed by Doug Henning and David Copperfield; the lady who disappears inside a tiny, folding cube. 68. Osmosis Performed by Rick Thomas, Hans Klok and Lance Burton: the unusual effect of one person disappearing inside the magician. 69. Pandora's Box A tip-over trunk variation, performed in the round, and an unusual routine with a box filled with spikes. (Technique and Understanding) 70. Paper Box Developed with Mark Kalin, a surprising and unexpected production of Jinger from a lightweight box. 71. The Paranormal As performed by David Goldrake, a levitation using members of the audience. (Technique and Understanding) 72. Perforation A versitile cabaret effect in which the assistant seems to be punctured by a handful of sharp knives. (Device and Illusion) 73. "The Phantom of the Opera," Christine's Mirror In the Las Vegas Phantom, the enlarged effects include a special dressing room mirror for Christine's mysterious exit. 74. "The Phantom of the Opera," Raoul's Torture Cage The Phantom's mysterious cage seems to trap Raoul and hover in the air around him, threatening him with knife blades. 75. "Pippin," Sword Box This special sword box was designed for the War number of the Mark Taper Forum production of the popular musical. 76. Plate Glass Mystery A penetration using oversized shards of broken glass. (Conjuring Anthology) 77. Pole Levitation A popular effect performed by Henning, Copperfield, Siegfried and Roy, The Pendragons, Kalin and Jinger and many others; a practical levitation as the performer is seated between two poles. 78. Portrait to Life A painted 2-dimensional portrait which seems to slide off the canvas and become the performer. 79. Quantum Mechanics A modern version of the Disembodied Princess, using the Optical Slot principle. (Technique and Understanding) 80. Real Image Ghosts A Pepper's Ghost variation for use in display illusions and featured at Wizardz, Walt Disney World and Malone's Magic Bar. 81. Ring Box Kevin Spencer's miniature illusions, using a spectator from the audience and three metal rings. 82. "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey's Zing, Zang, Zoom," Asia, the Vanishing Elephant A special illusion designed to take place in the center of the circus arena. 83. "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey," The Clown Cutting This oversized, comical cutting in half effect was featured in the 2009 circus. 84. "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey," The Parent Levitation An audience participation effect in which three kids from the audience are turned into wizards, levitating their own parents. 85. "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey," Through a Steel Plate The penetration of a lady through a solid, examined steel plate. 86. Sawing a Horse in Half A comedy routine presented by Lance Burton which finishes with the production of a real horse. 87. Sawing a Kid in Half A unique, "chopper" version of the popular sawing illusion, in which a kid from the audience plays the victim. 88. Secret Cabaret Sawing A frightening illusion from Britain's famous series The Secret Cabaret. 89. Seeing-Through Surrounded The last illusion produced for Doug Henning, consisting of a surrounded Disembodied effect. 90. Shadow Theatre A theatrical disappearance of a person. The assistant's shadow is folded into a small, flat bundle of paper. (Modern Art) 91. Showcase Jim's suitcase and table combination is a novelty in itself; the transformation becomes a feature to open and close the act. 92. Sliding Spikes A cabaret effect, in which the assistant disappears within an angled rack of spikes. 93. Small Packages A new interpretation of the Expanding Die effect; the small die enlarges in several steps, then an assistant is revealed inside. (Device and Illusion.) 94. The Spirit Cabinet (New version) As performed by Kalin and Jinger, a modern version of a classic Victorian illusion, in which spirits materialize around the medium. 95. Squozd As performed by Rick Thomas, a unique, fan-shaped illusion in which a person is compressed to two dimensions. 96. Three-Space Mystery A penetration illusion using three wooden tubes, which penetrate each other in three different dimensions. (Conjuring Anthology) 97. Through a Jail Window A unique penetration effect in which the magician steps through the bars of a jail window, as performed by Jason Bishop. 98. Through a One-Inch Hole An assistant pulled through a one-inch hole in the side of a plywood trunk. (Device and Illusion) 99. Time and Space Performed by The Pendragons and, in variations, by Lance Burton and Siegfried and Roy; the production and disappearance of performers from a tiny rotating cabinet. 100. Tocata for Light Bulb and Paper Bag A transposition using several simple objects; in several amazing sequences, a light bulb visibly disappears or is transformed. (Technique and Understanding) 101. The Torch Box Flaming torches or neon spikes; a modern version of the old sword box effect. 102. Translucent Shadows A shadowy variation of the Things That Go Bump routine, using an upright, fabric-covered cabinet. 103. Triple Escape An amazing new escape from three nested boxes, and an instantaneous exchange of one performer for another. 104. Trouble A tiny, cube-like box, just large enough to contain a person, that can be sliced into five separate pieces. (Technique and Understanding) 105. Two Places at the Same Time A shadow routine using two tiny cabinets; the magician reaches across the stage and proves to be two places at once. 106. Vanishing Horse Performed on European television, the disappearance of a horse from a small "break-apart" barn. 107. Vanishing a Herd of Elephants Originally performed by Lance Burton on his first NBC television special. 108. Vanishing the Statue of Liberty The famous effect, which made headlines in the television performance of David Copperfield. 109. Walking through a Brick Wall A variation on Houdini's classic effect, using a stack of cinder blocks, as performed by the Spencers. 110. Walking through a Fan A large, dynamic effect in which the magician steps through a 7-foot fan as the blades are spinning. 111. Walking through a Mirror Originated for Doug Henning's television special; the performer walks through an examined glass mirror. 112. Window of a Haunted House (New version) As performed by Kalin and Jinger, an isolated window that tells the story of a tragic hous. 113. Windshear The popular illusion in which the magician appears to climb through the blades of a rotating fan.